kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Genesis Driver
The is the transformation belt for the New Generation Riders. It utilizes powerful artificial Lockseeds known as . These are not user locked to the first person who uses it, meaning multiple users can utilize the same Genesis Driver. Functionality Like the Sengoku Driver, to transform, the user opens the lock on the Energy Lockseed, which causes a dimensional opening into the Helheim Forest to materialize above them and an Armor Part that corresponds to the Energy Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user attaches the Energy Lockseed onto the belt's and closes the lock to secure it into the . Finally, the user pushes the juicer in, which extracts the juice from the Energy Lockseed itself through the and into the glass-like at the bottom, causing the Armor Part to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted, along with its corresponding music (or in the Lemon Energy Lockseed's case, its corresponding phrase). Once on the user, the Armor Part materializes the suit and forms the helmet. Afterwards, the Armor Part disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Sonic Arrow (or in Kurokage Shin's case, the Kagematsu Shin) appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the Armor Part will just materialize above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. It can be combined with the Sengoku Driver by removing its Rider Indicator and attaching the from the Genesis Driver in its place. If the Rider is transformed when they activate an Energy Lockseed, it causes the normal Lockseed to close and unlock. Then, after the Energy Lockseed is inserted and both Lockseeds are locked in place, the normal Lockseed's Armor Part is sent upwards into the sky, where it merges with the Energy Lookseed's descending Armor Part to become the jinbaori-themed Jimber Armor Part, which then falls onto the Rider as soon as the Cutting Blade is pressed down, allowing them to assume Jimber Arms. If the Rider is not already transformed, they must lock both Lockseeds in place and press the Cutting Blade down, causing both Lockseed's Armor Parts to descend side by side before being drawn together to combine into the Jimber Armor Part and fall onto the user as usual. When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in between one and two times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The function can either power up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a Rider Slash or trigger an alternate finishing attack. *Twice: The function can either enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential, allowing the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms, or temporarily convert the user's Armor Part into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. In case a Genesis Driver (excluding the Core) user decides to betray or go against Ryoma Sengoku, Genesis Drivers have built-in kill switches which, if the trigger is activated in range of the Driver, will cause them to self-destruct. Users *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (I) - taken by Mitsuzane. Obtains a new one through unknown means in the upcoming Movie War. **Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (II) - originally Takatora's, later abandoned so he could use the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed to transform into Ryugen Yomi. It was one of the three Genesis Drivers disabled by Ryoma, who used a remote control device to short them out and render them useless, in episode 43. *Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke (deceased) - possesses additional features not shared by the others, including advanced scanning and analysis software; it also lets the user project holograms and become invisible. Taken by Yoko Minato after Ryoma's death to replace her own Driver after it was disabled. *Lock Dealer Sid/Kamen Rider Sigurd (deceased) - destroyed by Rosyuo moments prior to Sid's death in episode 31. *Yoko Minato/Kamen Rider Marika (deceased) - One of the three Genesis Drivers disabled by Ryoma, who used a remote control device to short them out and render them useless, in episode 43; she subsequently took Ryoma's own Genesis Driver for her use after his death. She is separated from the Genesis Driver after an explosion set by Zack. It is unknown what happened to the Driver as it is not present when Kaito finds her. *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim - Genesis Core only, taken from Ryoma's Genesis Driver and given to Kouta by DJ Sagara. *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron (deceased) - One of the three Genesis Drivers disabled by Ryoma, who used a remote control device to short them out and render them useless, in episode 43. *Peko/Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin - Movie only. Gallery Combinations GENESIS CORE.jpg|Genesis Core alongside the Lemon Energy Lockseed Sengoku Driver + Genesis Core.png|Sengoku Driver combined with the Genesis Core O0720040412832588213.jpg|Sengoku Driver & Genesis Core with the Orange & Lemon Energy Lockseeds in their slots Sparking Finishers Cavalier End by Lemon.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend Destroyed Genesis Drivers 00003.m2ts 001512073.jpg F41863afw.jpg 31d7c69f.jpg|Kaito Kumon & Yoko Minato's destroyed Genesis Drivers Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Genesis Driver, as well as the Sonic Arrow and the Energy Lockseeds, is provided by , who is known for his role as Sieg in Kamen Rider Den-O. Amusingly enough, one of Miki's most iconic roles is Lockon Stratos/Dylandy twins from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Notes *Baron and Kurokage are the only Riders that have no further transformation for some suit parts. **Baron: No suit change, excluding the armor's Arms Change. **Kurokage (Shin): No suit or armor change, excluding the weapon upgrade. *In the toy version of the Genesis Driver, when a non-Energy Lockseed is used, the Genesis Driver will announce rather than or placing the regular Lockseeds on Genesis Core to make an unused announcement. This is also used with Matsubokkuri Energy Arms. *In Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!, the Genesis Driver uses a different "Soda!" sound. *Even though Ryoma and Takatora stated that the prototype Sengoku Driver cannot overpower the completed Genesis Driver, Lockseeds like Suika, Kachidoki, and Kiwami when used in a regular Sengoku Driver, even replacing a Rider Indicator with a Genesis Core to attach Energy Lockseeds, can easily defeat Riders with the Genesis Driver. **However, it should be noted that the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds were not created or anticipated by Ryoma. Also, Takatora and Ryoma have potential to defeat a Suika Arms Rider. It is also possible for a user with a Sengoku Driver and a standard Lockseed to close the gap between a Rider with a Genesis Driver. However, it all depends on the experience of both users. *Every Rider that uses a Genesis Driver is or was an employee of Yggdrasill or a member of Team Baron. *Unlike the Sengoku Driver, Genesis Drivers don't have Rider Indicators nor do they possess the DNA-locked mechanism, which means that multiple people can use a single Genesis Driver, as demonstrated by Mitsuzane Kureshima, who uses his brother's Genesis Driver, and later by Yoko Minato, who uses that of her boss's. The Pre-Arms suit appear to be programmed into the Lockseeds themselves as Yoko Minato transforms into Marika despite using Ryoma's Driver with her Peach Energy Lockseed. *For whatever reason, Genesis Drivers lack an Au Lait function. *Bizarrely, in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, the Driver can use a Legend Rider-type normal Lockseed for unknown reasons. One reason could be to officially release what the rest of the Heisei Legend Rider Lockseeds' Arms forms would look like. Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Rider Belts Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Transformation Belt